Ours
by Kurochan12
Summary: In the town lies a young man name Y/N the priest of the town. Suddenly people began to mysteriously disappeared in the forest only to be found dead. Then appeared the hot headed vampire hunter and his gang to slay the vampire lord. You somehow caught their eyes, who will win your heart? Yaoi/slash, dark, blood, gore, no lemon sorry. Hichigo or dark Ichigo/Male!Reader/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THERE IS BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, FURTHER MORE LATER ON THERE MIGHT BE VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND DARK, MAYBE THAT IS A CHANCE. SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE BLOOD.**

Y/N Your name

L/N Last name

H/C Hair colour

E/C Eye colour

H/L Hair length

Out in the dark forest as the sky are pitch black, except for the light of the moon illuminate through the forest. The sound of heavy panting and running foot step echo through the forest. Running past the trees and bushes as if death is right behind him. The man's heart pounding against his chest. Blood rushing through his body, pushing his legs to the limit to run faster.

A shadow move swiftly passed him. The man looked behind him to see if there is anything there. None except for the sound of his heart pounding. The man continued to run, seeing he was almost out of the forest but it was short lived when a hand grabbed him by the throat slamming into the tree. He struggling desperately to escape, he turned to find a albino man with pale white skin, white spiky hair, golden eyes with black sclera and a large grin on his face. That not a man and those eyes... They were filled with madness, not a single sanity left in the man eyes, it's just madness.

The man face turned shock when he saw fangs from the pale man teeth, he was going to die, he let out a scream of terror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everything went dead silent. The man eyes were wide opened in shock. The white pale man had his fang sank into the man fleshy neck, draining all his blood. His pale hand were pierce through the man chest, blood spurted out of his chest, staining his white robe.

Once he was done, he threw the body onto the ground, as ripping his heart out. He lift it to his face and crushed it. Blood splattered on his pale face. He licked the blood on his lip tasting it, he licked his hand cleaning the blood off. The nice sweet taste of blood filled his hunger for the night. Looking down at the lifeless body seeing his work his face turned into sadistic grin, he started laughing manically in the night.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late!" Yelled a man in black priest robe, running through the crowd of people desperately to get to the church. The man running name his M/N, young, kind, loving and caring priest. He is a priest in the town who would help those in need. He an orphanage in the church.

Y/N turned to the left side to avoid heavy workers, almost bumping into them. He continued to run when he saw some familiar faces.

All the kids that were playing noticed someone running, looking again they find out it was Y/N. All of them let out happy smile seeing their onii-chan. "Y/N!" They called out his name running toward him and tackling him into hug.

Y/N laughed at the children, as he hugged them back. Y/N would always play with the children when he have time but since he is late, he needed to head to the church. "Sorry guys, I can't play with you right now." All the kids whined seeing that their onii-chan is busy. M/N smiled and reply reassuring them. "Don't worry, when I'm done we can play later okay?" All the kids smiled and nodded excitedly.

Saying goodbye to the kids, he start running to the church.

Running he turned into a corner when he accidentally crashing into someone. Y/N was about to fall when a hand shot out grabbing his arm preventing him from falling. He looked up to find two pair warm brown eyes, staring back at his E/C eyes.

The man in front of him was handsome, peach skin, lean built and spiky orange hair? He wore a black leather trench coat. He seem new, Y/N never seen him in town before cause that bright orange would stick out a lot. Straightening Y/N bowed in apologised. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki and you?"

"Y/N." Y/N introduced back to the orange hair man. He then notice he was late panicking he had to tell he has to go. "I'm sorry Kurosaki, I got to go." Didn't give Ichigo anytime to reply he already on the run.

Ichigo shook his head putting his hands in his pocket continuing on his walk back to the others.

But then again he realised...

He was lost.

* * *

Y/N ran until he saw the church, he sighed in relief at the site. He walked up the stairs to the huge door, opening them inside he was greeted by a nun with a scowl on her face.

"You're late." She stated at Y/N.

Y/N laughed nervously at her scowl, bowing in apology. Now then, let's get to work.

* * *

"Kurosaki, where have you been?"

"I was lost and I also bump into a person okay."

"How could you get lost when you were with us?!"

"Shut up pineapple head!"

"What did you call me, strawberry?!"

WHACK

"OW!"

* * *

 **This story is from my deviant account**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ATEMP RAPE AND LANGUAGE, DID SAY ABOUT DARK**

Y/N Your name

L/N Last name

H/C Hair colour

E/C Eye colour

H/L Hair length

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Shouted a child, calling his three friends from behind catching up with him, panting heavily.

"Slow down! We're not fast as you!" Shouted back the brown hair brunet.

The four kids were going to play in the forest to day still waiting their onii chan.

Running pass the bushes filled with laughter, when he tripped on the tree root falling to the hash ground. The two looked at their friend in worries running back to help him up. Smiling in appreciation, they ran to catch up with their friend.

Oh how unfortunate what they going to discovered in the forest.

Running faster they saw their friend figure standing stiffly still which was strange. The three stopped to catch their breath. Takuro went to see his strange friend Jake to see what was wrong and why is he all silent all of a sudden.

"Jake?" He called his friend name out. "Jake?" Still no respond, he to went to tapped on his friend shoulder. His friend turned to face to see what looks on the face was pure horror. He never seen his friend face like this. "Hey, what's wrong?" Asking again this time feeling fear crept on him.

Jake turned and pointed. Takuro raised an eyebrow at him but went to see what was the source of this horror his friend saw. Oh how he wished he should of turned back instead curiosity got the best of him. He saw what he's friend saw will forever scar him for life.

In front of them is bloody dead body of a man with his chest ripped opened. The man eyes... Those lifeless eyes were filled with terror.

The other went to see what wrong but froze in horror at the site. They screamed bloody murder at the site. They turned and ran back to town, away from this gruesome site to tell the town what they just saw.

"(Whew) that should be the last of them." Said the H/C hair man glancing at the stack of boxes full of silk cloth.

"Thank you, Y/N. Always generous as always." Replied an old grey hair lady. Y/N smiled. "No problem, just doing what I can."

"You're a sweet man, thank you."

Sound of screaming were suddenly heard, echoing through out the town. Everyone looked at where is was coming from, to find four kids running desperately in horror as if the devil was right behind them.

One of them were crying. Parents came running to them, warping their arm around their child in comfort. They shake like a leaf being blow wildly at the wind, they did not say anything but stay close in comfort.

A man came forward to confront the boys. "What happened?" He asked. The kids did not say anything remaining silent until one spoke. "T-there was... blood (sob) everywhere." His eyes brimmed with tears. "There w-was a man (sob)... he dead with his...(sob) chest ripped opened." He sobbed loudly.

All the town gasped in shock at the boy story. All the town whispering among themselves fear for their safety and child. Who could such an evil act?

A certain groups of people were looking at what they had heard, seeing what the kid's story they have found their mark. The orange hair man fist clenched tightly glaring angrily.

 _'I've finally found you.'_

In the deep dark forest lies a mansion in the dark. The building was big, all the windows

were closed by blinds. The gate was black as steel to keep people off the mansion.

Inside the mansion lies a white albino person sitting in his chair. That person sitting in the chair is Hichigo Kurosaki, the vampire lord. He known to slaughter dozen of people, battle against other that where stronger than him (that which happen to be Kenpachi) and rival with Aizen, that smiling son of a bitch.

Oh how much he hated that man, Aizen who bested him, took his crown. But now he is only a lord which means he is weaker to Aizen.

A shadow moved swiftly in front of him to revealed male man with brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut, his name is Shinji, Hichigo right hand man and also a pervert. He looked to meet gold eyes looking back at his. Smiling the blonde spoke. "I see what you did there to that man." The albino man just grin. "The town are shook up at this, not only that I found Kurosaki."

Hichigo eyes glow in interest. "Kurosaki, you say?" He crackled. Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous vampire hunter and his gang. They came to slay his kind to protect those weak human. He enjoyed playing around with them, getting on his nerved.

What was even better was that he slaughter his family, enjoying seeing those eyes filled with hatred.

* * *

Later on the town went into the forest to search for the body. It was a horrifying site to see the man state. Others looked away, some vomited at the site. They manage to find out who it was. The man name was Dan, he worked in the farm. People everyone looked down in grief at one of their own.

In the evening their was a funeral for him. Priested Y/N praying silently for the man that he may find peace in heaven. His wife cried heavily at this. Y/N wrapped his arm around the woman for comfort.

After the funeral was finished M/N was just walking back to his home he accidentally bump into the same man he saw this morning. "Oh, hello Kurosaki san." Then he noticed that Kurosaki was practically taller then him, his head reached his nose. "Hey, Y/N and just call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo it is then."

The two talked and talked on their way back, they laughed and smiled at each other. Soon they had to depart, they said good bye and departed.

For some reason Y/N heart was beating really fast when he talk to Ichigo. It was a weird feeling, he felt his face flustered red when he meet Ichigo's eyes.

What he was unaware of is that Ichigo was feeling the same thing too.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him roughly slamming in him in the alley hard brink wall. Dizzy from the assault, Y/N tried to snapped out of the dizziness when he felt hands touching him.

There were three men in front of him, they were older and smell reeks of alcohol filled his nose. "Look at what we have here?"

"Wonder how he feel like when we fuck him." (holy shit i took it the extend!)

No!

"HELP! HELP, SOMEBODY!" Y/N screamed struggling against them when he felt pain to his face. The man had smacked him to keep him quiet, he pulled out a cloth shoved it in Y/N face silencing him. He felt his robe ripped opened, the cold air touch his chest, now replaced by a tongue licking him. The second man had his hand trailing down his soft skin to his pants. Third was licking his earlobe and neck.

Tears were trailing down Y/N face.

Someone, anyone! Please help me!

A fist was crashed at one of the man face. The other were so caught up that they didn't have time to react when the man wearing black coat punched so hard they were knocked out.

Ichigo was walking back to others when he heard a desperate screamed for help. He rush to track the screamed what he found made his blood boil. There he is, Y/N being molested by three men. What make him even angrier was they had hit him and gag him.

Rage took over him, he attacked the men with brute force, knocking them all out. He was breathing heavily until he composed himself. He turned to face the broken crying Y/N covering his body with tear stranding down his face. He was shaking in fear, sobbing.

He felt so dirty when they touched him, it was disgusting.

"Y/N." Ichigo called his name out, reaching his hand to him. He flinched

Seeing this site he doesn't know what process him, grabbed hold the crying Y/N hugging him tightly as he cry his eyes out.

He cry and cry until exhaustion took over him, he fall unconscious. Ichigo carried him bridal style to the inn where he stayed.

He turned to look at those men once more with death glare before leaving with the priest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my friends and I see you later.**


End file.
